Vyond Network
Formerly known as GoAnimate Network (2013-2018) and Go!Animate Network (1989-2013). The network launched on May 21, 1989. The reason for the rename is that "it's more than cartoons, especially on Vyond Mom, Vyond Boomerang, and Vyond at Night." Shows Vyond Network * SpongeBob SquarePants (July 1999-present) * The Eric Show (July 2015-present), Diesel Smith (Voiced by Diesel), Kate Smith (Voiced by Kate), Eric Smith (Voiced by Eric), David (Voiced by David), Ivy * Cooper Collins (2016-present) * The Teen Show (2003-present),Since it's permiere in 2003, The Teen Show was brought you by KHOL'S. * Comedy World (1998-July 25, 2016;The show is currently on reruns.The reason the show Comedy World had its series finale on July 25, 2016 is due to the non-busniess themes being removed on July 26, 2016) * LOL with Go!Animate Network (2003-2005), Vyond Version of the former show on TeenNick. * VyondDon'tGetEliminated Island (2009-present,the game show is 30 minutes.) * Roblox Noob Gets Grounded (2007-present) * DanielS737 and StefieB Take Dollars (2018-present) * Kate Ashby (July 1998-August 2003;April 2005-September 2017) * Vyond's Student Body (July 2008-August 2018), A one hour game show * Macusoper Gets Grounded (2011-present) Vyond XD (September 28, 2009-present),Replaced Go!Animate Toons * Minecraft The Series (2014-present;The show was on hiatus from 2016-2018) * The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (2009-2013) * The Suite Life on Deck (2009-2016) * Phineas and Ferb (2009-present) * Fish Hooks (2011-July 29, 2018) * Kim Possible (2009-February 10, 2019) * Lilo and Stitch:The Series (2009-July 29, 2018) * Lego City: The Animated Series (September 28, 2009-present:The show is a computer animated animated television series. Season 2 began on October 4, 2009 and ended on May 23, 2010. Season 3 began on September 26, 2010 and ended on May 22, 2011. Season 4 began on September 25, 2011 and ended on May 20, 2012, Season 5 began on September 30, 2012 and ended on May 19, 2013, Season 6 began on September 29, 2013 May 18, 2014,Season 7 began on September 28, 2014 May 17, 2015, Season 8 began on September 27, 2015 and ended on May 22, 2016, Season 9 began on September 25, 2016 and ended on May 21, 2017, Season 10 began on October 1, 2017 and ended on May 20, 2018, and Season 11 began on September 30, 2018 and ended on May 12, 2019. On June 22, 2019, the show recevied an animated spinoff on Nickelodeon named Lego City Adventures) * The Emperor's New School (2009-2013) * Big Hero 6: The Series (2018-present) * Boris e Rufus (2018-present) * Wizards of Wavery Place (2009-2017) Vyond Junior * Dora the Explorer (August 2000-present) * The Backyardagains (2004-2013) * Tickety Toc (April 2012–present) * Go Diego Go (2005-2011) * Thomas and Friends (mid 1990s-present) * Clangers (Oringal series only) (1994-January 1, 2012) * Blue's Clues (early 1997-2008) * Pinky Dinky Doo (2006-2017) * Little Bear (early 1996-2005) * Little Bill (1999-2008) * Cheesy the Cheese Man (January 3, 2005-present), Cheesy the Cheese Man teaches and brainwashes kids to do crazy and illegal activity like drugs, dangerous stunts, committing crimes, profanity, suicide, hurting and killing people, etc. Despite being a kids show, Cheesy the Cheese Man swears, and the series is quite dark and explicit due to several evil and taboo aspects. This includes telling kids to do drugs and illegal activities, threatening to kill the someone, killing himself with guns, poisoning himself and hanging himself over tying his shoes being "too f**king hard". Vyond Adults * The Simpsons (February 1990-present) * Family Guy (January 1999-present) * Robot Chicken (2005-present) * Bob's Burgers (2017-present) * Futurama (1999-2003) (2008-2013) * Rick & Morty (2017-present) * American Dad (2005-present) * King of the Hill (1999-present) * The Cleveland Show (2009-present) * Samurai Jack (2018-present) Vyond At Night * South Park (Late 1997-present) * Ren And Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon (1993-2005) * Saturday Night Live (mid 1980s-present) * The Tonight Show (mid 1980s-present) * Full House (1993-present) * Batman (1960s series, 2000-present) * The Brady Bunch (1993-1995) (1998-2003) (2009-present) Vyond Mom * Teen Mom (2011-present) * The Common Sense Media Show (2018-present) * House Hunters (2013-present) * Boris's Tips For Parenting (2003-present) * Watch Mojo (2015-present) Vyond Boomerang * Ducktales (1987 series, 2017-present) * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010-2014) * Flintstones (mid 1990s-present) * Jetsons (mid 1990s-present) * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (mid 1990s-present) * The Yogi Bear Show (mid 1990s-present) Vyond Home Box Office (September 2014-present) * * * * * * * * * Vyond News Network (1999-present) Former Networks Go!Animate Toons (April 18, 1998-September 27, 2009),Replaced by Vyond XD * Disney's Doug (1998-2009) * American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2007) * House Of Mouse (2002-2009) * Phineas and Ferb (2007-2009) * Timon and Pumbaa (1998-2009) * Kim Possible (2003-2009) * Lilo and Stitch:The Series (2003-2009) * The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (2005-2009) * Lloyd in Space (2003-2009) * The Emperor's New School (2006-2009) * Lego City:The Animated Series (September 28, 2008-September 27, 2009;The show is a computer animated animated television series.Season 1 began on September 28, 2008 and ended on May 17, 2009. 2009 was not the series finale, it was basically moved to Vyond XD. Season 1 ended on May 17, 2009 and Season 2 began on October 4, 2009.) * The Wizards of Wavery Place (2007-2009) Go!Animate Starz Network (1994-2005), Replaced by Starz Go!Animate Primetime * * * * * * * * * * * * Starz Go!Animate Primetime (2005-May 2009),Replaced by DomoAnimate Network * * * * * * * * * * * DomoAnimate Network (May 2009-September 2014), replaced by Vyond Home Box Office * * * * * * * * * * * Local Networks * Vyond 1 (Chicago Area - Central/Eastern Time) * Vyond 2 (Edmonton Area - Mountain/Central Time) *Vyond 3 (New York Area - Eastern/Central Time) *Vyond 4 (Los Angeles Area - Pacific/Mountain Time) *Vyond 5 (Milwaukee Area - Central/Mountain Time) *Vyond 6 (Denver Area - Mountain/Pacific Time) Category:Television networks Category:TV networks Category:1996 Category:Vyond Category:1991 Category:Vyond Network